Technical Field
The present invention relates to an overcoating liquid, an ink set, an image forming method, and image forming apparatus.
Background Art
Methods of applying an overcoating liquid to the surface on which images are formed are known to form images on coated paper for commercial printing using an inkjet ink.
However, fixability of the overcoating liquid is insufficient.
This leads to occurrence of image blur. Moreover, resin inks do not have sufficient defoaming ability.